Can't Stop
by IsisFeline
Summary: Will winced in pain as his back hit the hard surface with a resounding thud, the nearby table shaking from the impact. - Will/Finn


**Title: **Can't Stop

**Author:** That loser who coined the phrase 'Winn'

**Rating:** R

**Pairing: **Will/ Finn, AKA WINN GOD DAMMIT

**Spoilers:** The Pilot, I guess…?

**Disclaimer:** You people are lucky I don't own Glee. If I did, you would NEVER see Matthew Morrison, for I would lock him up and keep him to myself FOREVAH XD.

**Summary:** Hot, forbidden smut between our new favorite boys. Why? Because as fellow Glee slashee jennzed said, "It just NEEDS TO EXIST."

**WARNING: THIS IS SLASH – THAT MEANS SAME-SEX HOMOEROTIC FUN. If it's not your thing, please leave now. Homophobic reviews will be deleted.  
**

So here starts my first Glee slashfic – my first posted story actually. So if it sucks like nothing's ever sucked before, I'm sorry. Just pretend you never read it and block the horrible-ness out of your mind =D. Reviews are made of win, just like WINN XD.

BTW – This is so un-betaed, it's not even funny.

***

Will winced in pain as his back hit the hard surface with a resounding _thud_, the nearby table shaking from the impact. Strong, shaky hands pinned his shoulders, effectively trapping him, preventing him from escape. Hot puffs of breath tickled Will's lips, the smell of alcohol evident on the other man's breath. He stared in shock at the young man pinning him to the wall.

Finn Hudson, his _student_, stared back at him through unfocused eyes, his gaze not really at any one point of his face yet intense all the same. His heart threatened to break out of his rib cage with its harsh beating. _What was Finn doing?!_

The young man had shown up at his hotel room door, looking sad and unsettled. The second he saw the puppy face, he let his student in, concern rolling off of him in waves. Finn had been quiet the whole day, only showing energy when New Directions performed at the show. But the second their performance was over (they got a standing ovation), the tall teen went back to looking troubled and pensive. When he dropped the glee club to their hotel rooms – girls and boys separated, of course – he had been sure that Finn would be better the next day. Obviously, he'd been wrong.

He should've smelled the alcohol. He should've noticed how slowly and purposely Finn walked. He should've paid attention to how he had grasped at the wall, as if he were about to trip over his own legs at any second. And he should've noticed Finn's piercing stare following him as he crossed the room.

But he hadn't. When he turned around to ask if the tall teen wanted something to drink, he'd been surprised to find Finn standing right in front of him. Next thing he knew, his black was blossoming with pain and he was gaping at his student in bewilderment.

Where had the teen gotten the alcohol? Why was he even drinking in the first place? Had any of the other students drank, too? A thousand emotions raced through his mind. Confusion, disbelief, alarm, worry, caution, _fear – _

_Arousal_

_Oh, god._ The realization that he was slightly turned on jolted him from his previous state of shock. He became acutely aware of his position. His _drunk, __**underage **_student was holding him up against a wall in his hotel room for reasons till unknown. And he was getting _turned on!_ Oh god, this was so wrong! He was married – and straight! And Finn was drunk and underage. He had to do something – _say_ something to stop whatever was happening.

He opened his mouth to speak. _Say something!_ But he couldn't seem to form words, his throat dry and almost sore. He swallowed, trying to get some form of moisture down his throat. A trail of sweat trickled down the side of his face. _God, when did the room become so hot? _The temperature in his hotel room had changed from being comfortably chilled to humid and heated. The drop of salty water landed on the corner of his lips. Instinctively, he licked at it.

The second his tongue peeked from between his lips, Finn's gaze honed in on them. Focused, half-lidded eyes slowly followed the movement of his tongue as it traced his lips. Even after his tongue disappeared, the young man continued to stare at his mouth, his gaze burning with intensity and heat.

An unexpected thrill traveled up Will's spine and his cock twitched. He swallowed once more. _Concentrate_. He closed his eyes, and shook his head. He needed to concentrate.

"Finn," _Oh thank god, he could talk! "_You're drunk – and upset. Just calm down and I'll get you a glass of water. You can even stay the night and sleep it off."

Finn's eyes flickered up to look at him. He blinked a couple of times. Confusion clouded his face, as if he suddenly didn't know where he was or what he was doing. But his grip on Will didn't loosen. He looked around, eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. His eyes eventually landed on the man stuck between his arms. The teen looked startled to find his teacher trapped between him and a wall. _Yeah, you and me both buddy. _But the confusion slowly melted away as he stared at Will, only to be replaced by a pained expression.

"_Mr. Schuester..."_

Will exhaled in relief, ready to tell his student that it was alright, and they would talk about it tomorrow morning when Finn was sober and thinking coherently (and Will was no longer having inappropriate reactions towards his student).

Then they would _**never**_ speak of this again.

"_I'm sorry."_

Will opened his mouth to speak.

"It's alright –"

Suddenly, Finn covered his mouth in a rough kiss. Utter shock filled Will, paralyzing him. His student was kissing him. His **male student** was _kissing _him. _Holy shit_. He thought Finn had been angry with him. Maybe he'd somehow found out about the blackmail and, in his drunken stupor, gone to Will's hotel room to confront him or even beat him up. But here he was, manhandling Will and kissing him with vigor only a teenage boy could possess. His cock hardened when Finn's grip on his shoulders tightened.

_No! _He was NOT getting turned on by this. He was married, straight, and NOT getting turned on by his drunk, _underage,_ **male **student's manhandling. _Concentrate Will! Say something! Do –_

Finn licked at his lips, biting Will's bottom one. He gasped at the unexpected move, and the young man took the opportunity to shove his tongue into the other man's mouth, exploring every corner of the warm cavern.

_Holy shit, _he was a good kisser. Nobody had been this good when he was a teenager. They'd been excited and eager, yes – but not skilled, not like this. And wasn't the teen drunk? He could distinctly taste the alcohol. He'd hate to kiss the kid when he was sober – certain parts of Will would probably implode. _Ahh._ He tried his best not to respond or moan when the young man's tongue _rolled._

A minute later (or maybe it was longer; Will couldn't seem to grasp the concept of time for some reason), Finn gave his lip one more suck before releasing them. The moment he did, Will attempted to reason with the inebriated teen once more.

"Finn!" He tried. He needed to stop this before he did something stupid – like let it continue. He called the young man's name again when he showed no sign of acknowledgment.

"Finn!" Half-lidded eyes fixated on the expanse of Will's neck, stretched to look up at the tall youth. Panic arose within Will. _He wasn't going to –_

In less than a second, Finn was on his neck – licking, biting sucking on the hollow of his throat, forcing a moan out of the older man. Crap, his neck had always been a weak spot and his cock was fully hard now and _he needed to stop this_!

"Finn – _oh, GOD – _Finn, stop! You need to_ – _this is incredibly inappro– _oh, god that feels good_ – I'm your teacher!"

Still practically making love to his neck (because that was the only way Will could think to describe it), Finn let go of his grip on Will's shoulders. His hands traveled down his chest, fingers trailing as they passed his torso, eventually finding purchase on his hips. Thumbs rubbed softly at the beginnings of the V of his pelvis.

Now was the time to do something! Finn was no longer pinning him to the wall. He should push him away; do something – anything to stop this! Not only because Finn was drunk, but because the longer this continued, the bigger the chance Finn would feel Will's… _appreciation_. And the more time passed, the less drunk Finn would get. It was one thing for Finn to remember sexually assaulting his teacher in a drunken haze, but it was an entirely different matter if he remembered said teacher had _responded_ to it. Will's hands flew up to grab the young man's biceps, preparing to push the teen away. They'd already gone way too far –

Without warning, Finn pushed their groins together, and jolts of electricity shot through Will's body. _OH MY – _With his hands clutching Will's hips, the teen forcefully ground it against his own in a repetitive up-and-down motion, drawing an involuntary moan from the older man. _Guess he already knew about his hard-on._

Will's head fell back, knocking against the wall behind him. He clenched Finn's firm biceps even tighter. He was panting now, the sensation of their cocks grinding through the material of their jeans sent fire coursing through his veins.

Finn exhaled a shuddering breath against Will's now tender neck.

"_God – you're so hot Mr. Schue."_

Finn's right hand moved from Will's hip down to the middle of his thigh. Taking hold of it, the teen lifted the leg till it was pressed against his side. The movement immediately pulled Will from the haze that had fogged his mind and the teen's words registered in his brain. _Right – he was suppose to stop the teen, not encourage him!_

Will opened his mouth to protest, but instead, a guttural moan ripped from his throat. The new angle brought their cocks closer, the delicious friction stimulating him even more. His cock got impossibly harder. Unconsciously, he arched his back towards the source of pleasure._ Mother of GOD, this shouldn't feel so good._

Will couldn't remember ever being more turned on in his whole life. His body was covered in sweat, his shirt clinging to his chest. He was breathing erratically, and he couldn't think – couldn't form a coherent thought. And they hadn't even had sex yet!

_Wait – YET?_

"_Mr. Schuester…"_

The older man's eyes fluttered open (_When had he closed them?_), and he looked at the teen. He realized belatedly that Finn was no longer forcibly rubbing their groins together. He was just standing still, staring at Will's face. He licked his lips, his gaze darting to his teacher's mouth.

"_Mr. Schue – can – can I –?"_

_Wha – was he asking if he could kiss him? _Finn was asking permission _now, _with a handful of Will's thigh in his hand? He wanted to laugh, but he was still too stunned by the whole situation.

Somehow, he knew that if he were to say no to the tall teen now, this whole… whatever it was, would stop. Will closed his eyes, ready to gently push the young man away. He'll of course, let his student stay the night – let him take the bed while Will took the good-distance-away-from-the-bed couch. He should probably get a bagel or something for him, too; something to absorb the alcohol in his system. And the next morning, he would lecture the hung-over teen about the dangers of underage drinking, and conveniently leave out the part where they dry-humped each other. He opened his eyes and moved his hands to push Finn away.

…But instead, they gripped the younger man's arms even harder. Will stared at his hands for a few seconds, dumbfounded. His student's biceps flexed under his tight grasp. He slowly looked up at Finn.

_He could lose his job for this – could lose New Directions, his reputation, his __**wife**__ –_

Finn swooped in to kiss him. This time, Will eagerly kissed back, all previous thoughts lost in the heat of their passion.

_Holy crap, _a mutual kiss with Finn Hudson was ten-times better than a one-sided kiss with him. Their tongues dueled in a frenzied dance, neither one seeking dominance yet not submitting either. This time, Will let himself moan when Finn's tongue did that rolling trick again. _Jesus Christ, that's good. _Obviously encouraged by the moan, Finn began to grind their cocks together once more.

They were rutting desperately now, both concentrating hard on finding their release. Finn hooked his arm under the thigh he'd been holding, and pressed the thigh up against Will's chest. His hand grabbed Will's ass, kneading and massaging the round flesh.

_Oh GOD this was incredibly hot. Did he already say he'd never been more turned on in his LIFE?_

Their movements were quickly becoming less measured – more erratic and hasty. Finn's other hand grasped his teacher's other cheek, pushing Will's cock harder on his. Will was moaning loudly and freely now and Finn's breathing turned quick and halting. He faintly hoped that nobody would wake up to their sounds of ecstasy.

Will was close now – he could feel it coming. He slid down the wall a bit, his balance off with one leg pressed up against his chest and the other hooked around the younger man's leg. _God, he was so close, he just needed – needed –_

Will grabbed Finn's face with both hands, and brought it down for a powerful and consuming kiss. His abs clenched, his balls tightened, and he felt himself flying higher and higher – he took in a deep breath – White exploded behind his eyelids, the sound of ringing resonating in his ears as electricity shot through every part of Will's body. He tore his mouth away from his student's.

"Oh go – F-finn..!"

_OHMYGODFORALLTHATISGOODINTHEWORLD –_

He felt Finn stiffen not even a second later. His fingers dug into Will's ass and he let out a deep, drawn-out groan.

The fireworks behind his eyelids slowly faded away, regular sound coming back into his ears. He exhaled shakily and looked at the equally worn-out, breathless teen. For awhile, the both just stood there, panting out of exhaustion. Eventually, he put a tender hand on Finn's shoulder and the young man looked at him. Will smiled softly.

"Hey, how about you, uh, let me down?"

Finn nodded numbly and stepped away from his teacher. Once he was standing correctly, Will let out a shaky breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He glanced up at Finn, ready to say something, when he saw the young singer's eyelids droop. He was obviously fighting to stay awake. Will's lips quirked up affectionately.

"How about you go to sleep, huh? We'll talk tomorrow morning."

The teen just nodded adorably and walked towards the bed, plopping down on it. The second Finn's head hit the pillow, his eyes closed and he was fast asleep.

Will walked over to him, and pulled the blanket over the teen. He moved the trash can closer towards his head, just in case Finn woke to throw up. He sat on the bed and fondly ran his fingers through the teen's damp hair. _God, what was he going to do?_

After making sure the teen was properly tucked in, Will walked towards the couch and fell upon it, boneless.

He laid his arm over his eyes and let out a deep breath. He knew that even though he wasn't panicking right now, he sure as hell will be tomorrow morning, and damn, was it going to be epic. Will's eyes fluttered closed. But that was tomorrow morning. Right now, he just wanted to sleep. And bask in the after-glow of _really _great sex.

_Tomorrow…_

_FIN._

***

Love it? Hate it? Remember, reviews are made of win!


End file.
